Because You're Different
by Takei Hisa
Summary: You are special, and don't you ever forget that. Kagami Taiga Oneshot


The seconds tick quickly. The sound of the clock is as loud as a stampeding herd, ticking. The opposing team dunks. That's yet another point to them. Beads of sweat trickle down my forehead. My heart pounds against my ribcage fiercely. I dash to the right, retrieving the ball passed by Kagami. I swerve left and did a 180 degree turn before tossing it back to him. He smirks. He leaps and dunks viciously, almost taking down the net down along with him. It starts again. The monotonous dribbling of the ball echoes throughout the hall. His tall frame appears next to mine, matching my speed and pace. The opposing team blocks and I spin around, tossing it to Kuroko. Kuroko swiftly passes it back to Kagami and he shoots a three pointer thus ending the match. It's 91 to 90, Seirin's win. I knock fists with the members, especially Kagami. "Looks like you fulfilled your promise." He mutters under his breath. "Of course I did. The drink wasn't for nothing." I reply, as this afternoon's event replayed in my mind…

The unforgiving rays of the noon sun beat down mercilessly upon me. The air was warm and stale, and not even a whisper of a warm breeze was present. It was as if the air itself was dead. The sky was a pale, dull blue. To say that the weather was warm was a complete understatement. It was scorching. My scalp was literally hot enough to fry an egg. That was an estimate of my surrounding temperature. The long-sleeved fleece sweater of mine absolutely did not help. Well, neither did my empty water bottle. My throat was parched, aching and dry. Dragging my sneaker-clad feet across the bumpy ground, I make my way back to class. I walk into the wall—No, it isn't the wall—I glance up, only for my gaze to meet scarlet orbs. "Kagami-kun." I mumble, acknowledging his presence. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "For you." A wet sensation embraces my palms. I look down. A vibrant coloured fruit-flavoured sports drink bottle lay in my warm palm. A grin lights up my face. It was my salvation in the weather, my refuge. Ripping the transparent plastic cover off within the speed of light, I pop the cap of the bottle off, and brought the rim of the bottle to my dry lips, enjoying the flavor it had. It cooled the back of my throat immensely. I sighed in contentment. Cold drinks were the highlight of summer after all. I suddenly became aware of how silent the atmosphere was. I turned back to Kagami. "I'll do well at the game later. I promise." I murmur, taking note of the rose highlights on his cheeks before stalking off, chuckling…

I sit on the benches, dazedly staring at the doors of the hall. The endless thumping of the basketball hitting against the polished floors resounds. Kagami is practicing late into the night once again. His sweat-stained shirt is soaked through, darkened even more in the dim lighting of the court. He finishes up his last few shots with infinite grace and finesse. I gulp down the rest of the water I have in my one liter bottle, the water trickles down my chin and stain my clean tee. I lie down on the bleachers, staring at the high ceiling of the hall, waiting for Kagami to come over and return me my basketball. I hear the screech of his shoes against the shiny floor stop, and was quickly replaced by the sound of hurried footsteps. I sit up immediately, knocking into him. I shoot a ditzy, happy-go-lucky smile in his direction, rubbing the growing bump on my head which was definitely going to hurt later on. A gentle gust of wind breezes past, in complete contradiction to the weather before. I run a hand through my dark, shoulder-length hair. It was now that I realize that my hands were larger than most other girls my age. I softly chuckle to myself, basketball and its benefits. "Hisa," Kagami calls. I respond by shooting him a suspicious look. This is the first time he has called me by my name. "I'm only going to say this once, but for a girl, you play basketball pretty damn well." He averts my suspicious expression while saying this. I take the compliment in my stride and goofily beam while giving him a thumbs-up. "Thanks!" I twirl the rough, orange basketball upon my fingers, used to the feeling of it spinning, balancing precariously in that very position. As I sling my duffel bag over my shoulder, I am pulled back and engulfed into pure warmth. But this warmth is not in terms of the weather anymore. It was in terms of the naggy feeling that washes over me every time Kagami approaches and the fact that Kagami's lips are dangerously, forcefully pressing against mine. His lips are chapped, but at least they are a lot softer than I thought they would be. His kiss was rough yet gentle, vicious yet tender and hard, yet soft. He retreats slowly, a crimson color gradually overtaking his face. I blink, and remember the situation I am in. Waves of confusion ripple throughout me. What had just transpired between Kagami and I was weird, but it was in some way, enjoyable. Words simply were not required as I instantaneously pull him down by his jersey for one more kiss.


End file.
